


Dean Winchester VS. Feelings

by beyoncesshoe



Series: Destiny and her Carpool [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, emotionally stunted grown ass men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoncesshoe/pseuds/beyoncesshoe
Summary: The tenth time they meet.





	Dean Winchester VS. Feelings

_I never, never, never, never, never gonna leave you, babe_ \----Led Zeppelin

**_____**

**:::**

The tenth time they meet, nearly a year later, on the bottom of California, Cas tells him he should call his brother.

Dean gets pissed, drunk, and doesn’t talk to Cas for the rest of the night. Because he’s ashamed and hating the unwanted feelings he gets when Sammy is brought up. It’s been so long since he’s seen his kid brother. It’s been _years_. He’s not gonna wanna see Dean. Dean, who works illegal jobs and shitty handjobs for a handful of cash, who fears intimacy and knows he’s just prolonging his inevitable death but since he’s a fucking coward he can barely bring a gun to his jaw without shaking.

Cas doesn’t know this though. Doesn’t need to know that. He hasn’t caught onto how shitty Dean is yet, so Dean is taking full advantage of that.

The next night, he doesn’t apologize, not verbally, but he tries his best to show it through actions. He can’t bring himself to say the words “I’m sorry”, and it’s not because of pride.

Cas curls around him, humming deeply and Dean is near sleep when he just gets the overpowering urge to tell Cas- to tell Cas anything. To let him _know_. Without saying _it_.

“It feels good to have you back again.” Dean murmurs vulnerably. He nuzzles his nose into Cas’ bare chest, loving the smell of musk and honey and something that can’t be described because it’s just _Cas_. His arms wrap around his back, hands buried deep in dark hair.

Cas kisses Dean gently on the corner of his forehead, sighing. “Dean.”

He closes his eyes tightly, throat dry. He grips Cas tighter, suddenly scared. “You know-” He inhales sharply. “I’m never gonna leave you.”

“I know.”

They both know it’s a lie.

**_____**

**:::**


End file.
